


Seven Year Itch

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the prompt 'Wing!Porn' and if I'm truthful originally I wasn't going to write Gabe but I bought this AMAZING Heavenly ice cream by Ben & Jerry's called Boston Cream Pie. As I was eating it I was tweeting about it and having a foodgasm and I decided that it must be what angels would taste like. And that went on to me telling a friend that it was like taking a bite out of an archangel. And well yeah, just follow that line of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seven Year Itch  
> Warning: Threesome, Wing!kink  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Dean/Castiel  
> Word Count: 1621 without this Header

Dean arched, still half asleep, he was so warm and someone's fingers were sliding down his back and cupping his ass softly. He mumbled and buried his face is Castiel's hair.

He blinked and pulled back, wait… if that was Cas… he turned and stared into the laughing hazel eyes. He slammed his eyes shut with a moan as Gabriel's fingers trailed over his entrance.

They hadn't seen the trickster for a while, the last time they'd parted it hadn't been on the best of terms but before that he'd popped in and joined Castiel and him a few times. The first time Dean had tried to protest, but in the end it had been worth it. He wasn't sure but he thought that the former archangel probably felt something for Cas and he would take him anyway he could.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a mouth began gently nuzzling his neck and a finger entered him slowly. Humming he shuffled back into the other's warm body. He was still tired even after the few hours he had napped with Cas.

As a second finger joined the first and pressed firmly on that spot deep inside of him he arched and reached a hand back to grab onto Gabe's leg. This was a first and, while he wasn't complaining, he was a little confused, Gabriel hadn't shown him this much attention in their prior encounters, focusing mostly on Castiel.

"That wasn't my intention," the honey coated voice purred in his ear, fingers fucking him roughly, "wasn't my intention at all."

Dean bit his lip to keep a whimper held in as his eyes met the hazy blue of Cas's. He was pulled into a gentle kiss and his cry was swallowed into the other's mouth as Gabriel breached him with his cock. Splitting him open and filling him up.

Two sets of hands stroked his body. Gabriel was fucking him slowly, teasingly Dean knew they were trying to draw this out. As hot lips descended on his neck again and Castiel maneuvered down to nuzzle and caress his chest he whimpered. Honest to God he whimpered.

"Why?" His voice was tiny and seemed to echo in the silence that followed. He was shocked when Gabriel pulled out and he almost cried out at the feeling of being empty. He was turned and suddenly beautiful eyes that seemed to hold so many emotions towards him, but he knew they couldn't be real.

He almost squeaked as he felt Castiel's fingers trail over his stretched entrance.

"I never wanted you to feel like I didn't want you also," Gabriel's face was so close to his that the words were spoken practically against his lips, "I wanted you to be comfortable… that's it."

Dean shook his head; he couldn't believe that, he wasn't even worth one angel wanting to be with him, but two. No…. it wasn't believable, especially since Gabe had told him and Sammy what he thought of them in the past.

His words of denial were cut off by a hot mouth descending on his. The former angel was cupping his face gently as Castiel was pressed up against his back. He opened his mouth to allow the other's tongue entrance, stroking and exploring. He found himself pulling away, breathless, at the amount of feeling in that one kiss.

"What do you want Dean?" Castiel's gravelly voice in his ear sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Want me to fuck you Dean?" Gabriel's voice was affecting him almost as much as Cas's, especially since he could still taste the trickster on his tongue.

"Want me to shove my cock deep inside you while you love Castiel? Would you like his wings showing? I could tell you exactly where to touch to make him lose control."

"P-please, Cas?" He turned his head to stare at his angel, eyes pleading. He watched as his angel stood and his breath caught in his throat and he felt Gabe's hand clench his hip at the site of the pearl white wings protruding from his lover's back. He wanted to sink into those wings, he wanted to bury himself in them and never leave.

He let himself be pulled to the side of the bed by Gabriel as Cas settled himself on his front with his wings spread out slightly, creating in Dean's mind a perfect nest for him. He gulped and moved towards the sight, allowing his hands to travel softly at the area where wing met back. He'd seen his angel's wings but not like this, not splayed before him like some breathtaking virgin sacrifice.

"Go ahead De," Gabe's voice caressed him as a bottle of lube was pressed into his hands, "prepare him to take you and I'll tell you where to touch."

Dean nodded and went about the process of preparing his lover for him. Cas needed little to no prep but Dean loved when Cas was so stretched out he could just slip inside with ease.

He was pleasantly surprised when Gabriel pressed against him and began to stroke a hand down his side. He figured it would take a while to get used to the idea that the fallen angel wanted him too.

He soon had three fingers buried to the knuckle in his lover as the other hand reached up and he hesitantly began stroking feathers at the base of Cas's wing.

He grinned and pulled his fingers out then slicked up his cock, sliding an arm around Castiel's trim waist he pulled him up so that he was on his knees and he pressed in. His eyes rolled back in his head, no matter how many times they did this, he'd never get used to the feeling of sinking into his angel's hot tight warmth. It felt like coming home, forgiveness, and, most of all, love.

When he bottomed out in his lover he turned and found his lips caught in another hot embrace, fingers returning to his entrance.

As his mouth was released, he was once again being filled slowly. He leaned down muffling a shout at the almost painful burn. Thrusting slightly inside his lover he relaxed as Gabriel finished his long slow slide.

"God, you are still so tight." Gabriel's voice now held a tight quality to it, and Dean smirked a bit. He reached up and slowly began kneading the skin around Castiel's wings, reveling in the arch and tightening it got him. He began thrusting shallowly, barely moving, his attention completely focused on those wings.

His eyes fluttered closed as the trickster pulled almost fully out and slammed himself in roughly. He hissed out a choked moan as the other's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"The bases of an angel's wings are one of their erogenous zones, right where the skin fades into the down feathers." Gabriel's hand swept through the baby fine feathers and Dean almost sobbed as Castiel bucked and clamped down on his prick. Dean reached up and was surprised when Gabe's hand covered his and guided his fingers into those feathers.

This time the resulting reaction from Castiel wasn't as strong, but Dean knew he wasn't going to last long. Castiel under him, around him, wings nesting him and Gabriel, he shuddered at the thought. Gabriel over him, filling him….. Feeling for him.

His other hand going to Cas's hips he pulled out shallowly and thrust in again. Gabriel once again stroking inside him, he could feel every ridge and vein in the other's cock filling him up.

As they began a hesitant fumbling rhythm, that smoothed out into something more natural, he wasn't even aware that his hand was fisting the angel's wings. He was awash in feeling, Gabriel in him, WANTING him, and Cas…. His Cas under him and around him, wings. Oh God…. Wings.

Reaching up he buried both of his hands in the beautiful feathers as Gabriel pressed against him tighter, cock rubbing along his prostate at every sharp rough push.

He felt safe and needed and worth something for the first time in a long while. As teeth clamped down on his neck he came with a shout, spilling himself hot and wet into his lover as one of his hands reached around and began jacking off the angel. He hissed as he felt Gabe tense and felt the hot pulse inside of him, and Castiel's hot release across his hand.

He went boneless, and everything grayed out for a moment. He regained full awareness when he felt Gabriel slip out of him, leaving him feeling cold and alone for a moment, and he pulled out of Castiel. As soon as his angel had rolled to his side, he collapsed face first on the bed next to Cas.

Glancing up he was treated to the site of his … lover's he guessed he should call them…. lip locked in a gentle kiss. He smiled and settled into his pillow, exhausted, sated and relaxed. He drifted on a haze of afterglow as he felt Gabe and Cas settle in on either side of him.

Wrapping his arms around his angel, he was shocked when Gabriel pressed up against his back, arms going around his torso. THAT was new. The trickster never stayed after sex, disappearing almost as soon as he'd gotten off.

He turned and was treated to a soft smile and a kiss on the nose. He huffed and turned back to Castiel, burying his face in his angel's soft hair.

He kind of hoped Gabriel stuck around for a while.

….but he wasn't going to acknowledge that thought…. Even to himself


End file.
